returning to the past
by Snowbarry4ever
Summary: AU Cailtin/Barry. Cailtin esta lista para irse a la universidad, esta dispuesta a cumplir su sueño de ser bioingeniera, sin embargo, el destino quiere que las cosas tomen otro giro, pues justo cuando creia que al final se alejaria de su pasado, de todos sus problemas y sobre todo de Barry Allen, todos sus planes se vienen abajo, temiendo volverse a enamorar de el. Mal resumen!


regresando al pasado

snowbarry

Hewlett-Packard

[Dirección de la compañía]

Capítulo 1: aun me acuerdo

Estaba frente al espejo, era técnicamente imposible que fuera ella, es decir, sus ojos, su rostro, sus rasgos, todo estaba ahí, pero simplemente algo no encajaba, tal vez era la sonrisa falsa que trataba de mostrar a todo mundo o el mini vestido de colegiala mimada que llevaba puesto, posiblemente ambas cosas, sin embargo, la sola idea de quejarse terminaría echando todo a perder, si al menos quería que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan.

Caitlin Snow era la típica chica que prefería quedarse en casa a leer un libro, que le gustaban los días de lluvia, que le gustaba un tipo de música diferente al que mostraban en los 40 hits, le fascinaba la ropa cómoda y linda que aquella extravagante, no le atraían las fiestas y menos las escolares, mas sin en cambio le había prometido a su madre que iría, pues esta quería que su hija fuera más femenina, de esas que salían con sus amigos en vez de quedarse en casa frente al computador pensando en un ensayo convincente para Harvard, sin embargo Caitlin solamente quería ser aceptada en aquella escuela prestigiada.

Su madre la miraba con orgullo, mientras le daba una última arreglada a su cabello castaño, su mirada le decía a la chica que estaba feliz, lo cual le indicaba que ya tenía algunos puntos asegurados, pronto esa pesadilla terminaría al fin, las vacaciones darían inicio y tendría todo el tiempo para pensar en un ensayo lo suficientemente bueno para ser aceptada. Su mejor amiga, Felicity Smok, la miraba con felicidad, le había costado mucho trabajo que Caitlin accediera a ir a la fiesta de graduación, y de repente verla maquillada, con un vestido bastante atractivo la emocionaba bastante.

La mujer salió de la habitación de su hija, dejando a las dos amigas a solas, se notaba que Caitlin no estaba muy a gusto con la ropa. Pero Felicity opinaba que se veía relativamente hermosa, además combinaría con el lugar, puesto que el tema del baile seria " _alfombra roja"._

-muy bien Caitlin, te ves increíble

-no me siento cómoda con esto, Felicity

-te ves genial, ahora debemos irnos antes de que se haga tarde

La castaña comenzó a buscar su celular, el hecho de ir al baile no quería decir que estuviera obligada a bailar, porque lo que su único entretenimiento seria su pequeño teléfono con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir una noche en una fiesta adolescente. Felicity, consciente de lo que su amiga buscaba, simplemente la jalo para llevársela.

-oye, espera, mi celular…

-no lo necesitaras, estaremos bailando

-bien sabes que yo no bailo

-como quieras, pero en serio tenemos que irnos, los chicos nos esperan

La chica frunció un ceño, deteniéndose, ¿chicos? Por lo que sabía el único chico que las acompañaría seria Oliver, el hijo del más grande millonario de Ciudad Starling, y eso solamente porque era el novio de Felicity, pero ninguno de los había mencionado al otra persona, según se había acordado ella iría sola, como acompañaste femenina de la rubia. Mas sin en cambio, al momento en el que se abrió la puerta, el primer rostro que vio fue el de Barry Allen.

El joven se veía realmente bien, bastante guapo, con un traje negro que hacia resaltar su tez blanca y sus ojos verdes, sinceramente ella consideraba que Barry era un chico atractivo por naturaleza, pero no iba a aceptarlo por el hecho de que no lo toleraba, Caitlin no se le acercaba, ella quería mantenerse lo más lejos de él, puesto que el chico pertenecía al grupo popular, al lugar donde se vive la vida loca, ¡espera!, no es como te estas imaginando, no es esa típica historia en donde la chica era la marginada que nadie la quería y esta locamente enamorada del joven guapo. NO, Caitlin era una chica bastante bonita, muchos querían estar con ella, era lista y muy carismática, mas sin embargo, la chica prefería mantenerse alejada de todo eso por la simple razón de que lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, ella tenía otros planes, otras ideas a las de las chicas de su edad. También estaba consciente de que Barry estaba colado por ella, y que había rechazado a varias chicas por Caitlin, pero la joven no estaba interesada, lo conocía desde que eran niños y estaba convencida de que un chico así no era lo que ella estaba buscando.

Al verlo ahí de pie, le fue imposible ocultar su sonrojo, pero inmediatamente recobro su postura y camino junto a Felicity, quien la esperaba a lado de Oliver.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- le susurro a su amiga, mientras sonreía para que nadie sospechara

-lo invite

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-porque te gusta y él se muere por ti, anda, solamente disfruta la noche

La rubia la empujo al lado del chico, que la esperaba con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos de dirigieron a la enorme limosina que los esperaba, regalo de Oliver claramente, una vez adentro, Barry le tomo la mano, la música era suave, sus ojos brillaban, al igual que su sonrisa, una corriente de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo al verlo, se miraban, como si no hubiera nada más, ¿era posible que le gustara? _"no, imposible, basta Caitlin"_ pensó la chica, bajando la mirada.

Tanto Felicity como Oliver trataban de hacer conversación para disminuir la tensión, aunque claro está sin dejar de lanzarse miradas cómplices, mientras que Caitlin le dedicaba miradas asesinas a su amiga, es decir, habían quedado en un trato, y ella lo había roto en el momento en el que invito a Barry.

Una vez en la fiesta, la chica pudo darse cuenta que no era la única que había ido vestida de Directora de Primaria, todas las niñas de la escuela estaban así, con elegantes trajes que eran más caros que su propia casa, además de que todos los hombres iban con su smoking bien arreglado. La alfombra roja estaba en el piso, recibiendo a todo estudiante graduado que entraba posiblemente por última vez a la secundaria. Una generación más que se iba. Alumnos que pronto serian el "futuro del país" según habían expresado los medios.

Barry la guio hasta aquella lujosa alfombra, pasando por ella con total lucidez, ella iba tomada de su brazo, como una reina acompañando a su rey, algo bastante raro si tomamos en cuenta que ella no lo aguantaba. Al final de dicha manta roja les tomaron una foto, un recuerdo plasmado en papel de aquella noche poco común en la vida de Caitlin.

Al entrar se percató del gran espacio del que era perteneciente el lugar, ahora no podría poner de pretexto la reducida área. Se acercaron a una mesa para cuatro, el elegante mantel era de un blanco brillante, aunque el bailar de las luces del techo hacia que adquiriera diferentes colores. Dirigió su mirada a Felicity, que no paraba de coquetear con Oliver, además de que este le devolvía las indirectas. Dios, Caitlin se sentía tan incómoda. Pronto comenzó una canción, era bastante rápida, digna para aquellos que no llevaban pareja, pues solo requería el cuerpo mismo.

Tanto su amiga como su novio se levantaron hacia la pista, Felicity era de esas personas que no estaba dispuesta a pasarse sentada en una fiesta. Caitlin se percató que se había quedado sola con Barry. Al mirarlo, noto que él veía el techo con incomodidad, como si en ese momento fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

-Y bien, Barry, ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, ¿y tú?

-igual

Sí, no podía ser más incómodo, ella sonrió para después girar la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior, aquello no iba nada bien, el silencio que siguió fue el más eterno y difícil en su vida.

-¿y que ha sido de tu vida? Hace tanto que no hablo contigo- esta vez fue Barry quien hablo

-hmm, no mucho la verdad, hace unas horas me gradué de la secundaria, di el discurso de despedida, hmm… oh y pienso hacer mi solicitud para Harvard

-¿tan lejos? ¿Por qué?

-no es tan lejos, y pues… es un sueño que tengo desde que tengo memoria

Barry bajo la mirada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, por un segundo se olvidó de cómo se respiraba, la noticia le cayó de peso, era como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, él la conocía muy bien y sabía que un sueño de ella era estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas del país; Harvard. Desde entonces se había esforzado por lograr su meta, él la miraba hacerlo, y por fin, después de tanto, ella lo haría, mas sin en cambio él no pensó que fuera a pasar tan pronto.

-¿aun te gusta cantar?- pregunto el chico, para cambiar el tema

Ella rio.

-sí, más o menos, ya no lo hago tan seguido como antes, pero es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, ¿y tú? ¿Sigues siendo amante del deporte?

-sí, algo así, es decir, me gusta pero, al igual que tú, lo veo como un pasatiempo, creo que por el momento pienso más en las física cuántica y la química en toda su área.

Caitlin le sonrió, aun recordaba que Barry era un chico distinto, algunos lo calificarían como Nerd, él amaba la física y la química, le entendía mas que cualquiera, en una ocasión, en una feria de ciencias, ella recordaba que él hizo una explosión de sustancias químicas, pues estaba seguro de que obtendría una A, además de que sería nuevo y vistoso, como era de esperarse, el gimnasio, que era donde se llevó a cabo, tuvo que ser evacuado por aquella reacción, el chico si obtuvo su nota esperada, mas tuvo que ser suspendido por causar alboroto entre las personas y crear una combustión dentro de un colegio público.

-¿en dónde iras a estudiar, Barry?

-hmm, no lo sé, ahora que lo dices, tal vez vaya a Harvard

-¿en serio?- pregunto ella, incrédula

-¿Por qué no? Es decir, haya tienen un excelente plan educativo, además de que hay un equipo de futbol y…

-Barry, haya no dan becas deportivas, si no entras por tu conocimiento, olvídalo, tienes que buscar otra cosa, es muy difícil entrar ahí y si no lo quieres con el alma, no sirve de nada que lo intentes.

El chico la miro, como quien no podía creer la cosa, él no era tonto, eso ya se lo había dejado claro a cualquiera, más el comentario de ella no sabía si tomárselo como un consejo o una ofensa, además el sabia de ante mano que tenía que esforzarse si quería cumplir su sueño, ser científico forense… por razones demasiado complicadas que no le había contado a nadie.

-hmm… ¿y cómo está tu abuela, La de Kansas?

-muy bien, ya sabes que cada año vamos con ella

-sí, recuerdo que una vez me invitaste, y no pude ir porque me enferme

-también me acuerdo, fue cuando éramos novios, teníamos diez creo

-sí, esa época fue una de las mejores de mi infancia

-¿así? No te creo, porque cuando regrese tú estabas besando a Iris West

Aquello ultimo ella lo soltó con un toque de amargura y dolor en su voz, fue la primera vez que la lastimaron, y fue un dolor que no le deseaba a ninguno de sus enemigos, no es que tuviera muchos, es decir, Caitlin era una chica muy agradable, rara era la persona que la detestaba, sin embargo, la persona que encabezaba su lista de personas detestables, era la misma Iris, por esa y demás razones.

Observo como Barry bajaba la cabeza avergonzado, tal vez no había sido lo mejor haber mencionado aquella traición, pero aún le dolía, ella le amaba y él la había cambiado por Iris, lo menos que podía hacer era recordárselo, recalcarle lo que ella sufrió por él, y que en secreto aun sufría.

-Cait, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por ello, pero nunca me dejaste explicarte, yo…

-olvídalo Barry, ya no importa, eso ya paso

-pero ello puso fin a nuestra amistad y…

-no fue por eso por lo que te deje de hablar, pero ya no quiero abordar ese tema, por favor

El la miro dolido, si al menos le dejara explicar…

-ven, vamos a bailar

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella, asustada- sabes que soy terrible bailando y…

-yo te guio.

Capitulo 2:


End file.
